Eye of the Storm
by Merlintime
Summary: Story of a boy that was taken under the wing of Tataros and was raised to be a demon. What all happens when he is the only survivor from that guild and everything in the land are in ruins?
1. Intro: Xanthus

In the guild of Tataros the King of Hades was in his throne chair holding a book. He was well aware that there was a town up ahead then he smiled.

"I'll have Kyouka, Jackal and Sayla to destroy this city."

He had one of the guards to get the three demons from the book of Zeref. When all three of them were there Mard Geer smiled at them.

"I'm sending you three to destroy a city. Although if you happen to find anything interesting then bring it back here to the guild."

All three demons nodded then left to the city that they had to destroy.

In the city Jackal was happy to use his curse magic to blow up the city while Kyouka was using her curse magic to make people suffer to death. As for Sayla she had picked a book up but found it boring and caused anyone that was villager near her to commit suicide.

It didn't take long for the city to be in ruins but when they were finished Jackal snickered.

"Man that was fun! I can't wait for the mission on where we have to destroy another city."

Kyouka smiled at them.

"We should head back to the guild."

Before they could go anywhere Jackal spotted something moving and without question he made another explosion that was just a few feet away from them. Sayla looked at him then at where the last blast was. Kyouka didn't care but she looked anyway. To their surprise there was someone still moving. Before Jackal could make another blast Kyouka stopped him.

"Come out."

Just then out of the smoke came a little child about 7 years old. The child had dark skin and was wearing black long shorts and he wore a long sleeve white turtle neck. His hair was a real shocking thing to see. The right half was black and the other half was silver. It was wild but even more surprising were his eyes. They were the same color as his hair one dark gray and the other light gray. He looked at the three demons.

Jackal just stared with a brow raised.

"A kid survived all of our curse magic the whole time?"

Sayla didn't say anything but Kyouka smiled.

"Well this child is something of interest. Let's take him back to the guild."

They agreed and the little boy went with them to their guild. On the way back to the guild the boy didn't say a word but he just stared up at them. He didn't know what they were but for some reason he wanted to know.

When they got back to the guild Kyouka, Sayla and Jackal took the little boy to their leader. Mard Geer wondered what it was about the boy that his demons brought him back. He smiled at the little boy then used his thorn magic but the boy seemed to know it was was coming because lighting appeared from out of nowhere and destroyed the vines that were coming for him. Mard Geer kept his smile on his face then closed his eyes.

"This child will be staying here."

Later on that night when it was time for bed the boy had followed Kyouka everywhere like a little duckling. Kyouka didn't get it at first but she brushed it off, she figured it was a human thing. While she was in her room she sat on her bed and had the boy to climb up to join her. The boy climbed on the bed and leaned his head on her. Kyouka smiled then to her surprise the boy grabbed her hand with both of his hands.

"Now, now child. Those are sharp and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

She drew her hand from him then laid on on her side. The boy just looked at her then snuggled to her stomach to keep warm. As he was cuddled in her stomach Kyouka just looked at him then smiled.

"For a human child, you seem to not be afraid of being here."

The boy looked up at her then Kyouka continued.

"Don't you have a name, child?"

The boy nodded.

"Yes ma'am, my name is Xantosar."

"Alright Xantosar, soon we will make into a member of this guild and train you to one of us."

Xantosar smiled brightly up at her.

"Really?"

"Yes I ca guarantee that you will become very strong."

He hugged her tightly.

"Thank you."

**Three days later...**

Xantosar was put into one of the tanks to be turned into a demon. All the members of the nine demon gates were there and the process began. At first Xantosar didn't like the idea that he was going to be in a tank with demon particles going into his body but Kyouka reassured him that it will make him stronger than he could ever dream of.

After a few hours passed Xantosar came out of the tank and his hair was longer but it was still spiky. He had claws and a tail that was swirling.

He looked at them then smiled showing his row of sharp teeth.

"Since I was born into a dmon I want to change my name."

Jackal blinked at the little kid.

"Like what?"

The boy that was a human but now a new born demon smiled at him.

"My name is Xanthus."

Jackal snickered and broke out laughing.

"What's the difference?"

Xanthus frowned but extended his had out and a lightning ball was launched at Jackal causing him to get hit and fall back.

"There is a huge difference between the past me and the new me."

Xanthus looked at the others but glanced at Tempesta.

"Our curse is similar because they both have to deal with storms but other than that there are some things that are not the same."

Without warning Xanthus was glomped by Lamy who was hugging him tightly.

"Well said, Xanthus. I know you're going to be a hunk when you're older."

Xanthus got away from her but felt a hand pat his head and looked up at Silver who was chuckling.

"I wonder what your power will look like when you're older."

Xanthus folded his arms and smirked.

"I know that I'll get stronger to become a true demon and not just by the looks. I'm the incoming of the storm."

Kyouka smiled at him.

"Well said, Xanthus."

Xanthus smiled back at her then he pointed at Jackal.

"From this day on Jackal, you're my rival!"

Jackal and Xanthus had their heads together glaring at each other.

"Yeah? Bring it on, twerp!"

"I'll make you beg for mercy!"

As they were like that Kyouka turned to leave smiling with a thought.

'This is going to be interesting.'

**AN: Hello, I know I have been writing stories back and forth and have deleted a few but this one I have hope for at least for three chapters. Just like any other other I love getting any kind of feedback. I hope you like how this started and will enjoy how the rest of the story will go. Leave any comments you may have and take care!**

**Name and meanings:**

**Xantosar: Guardian of the storm**

**Xanthus: Eye of the Golden Storm**


	2. The meeting

12 years have past and so much has happened in the Tataros guild. Xanthus had the tendency to fight Jackal whenever they were in the same room together but they would stop completely if Kyouka saw them. Xanthus did get along with everyone else though but Jackal was the only demon that would pick fights with him.

Xanthus was 19 and just like Lamy had hoped for he grew up to be very attractive. His attire had changed as well. Now he wore a no sleeve black turtle neck but had white sleeves that were from his wrist to his shoulders. He wore mini black shorts that were connected to loose black pants that were from his upper thighs to his ankles. He wore black fingerless gloves and black boots that had a spike on both of the toe and at the heel.

Just three seven months ago there was a war between a guild called Fairy Tail and his home Tataros. Between both sides hardly anyone had survived. For Tataros it was him, Sayla and Jackal but they perished from getting sick. Xanthus was alone but for the first time it didn't bother him.

He walked through the ruined land and saw fresh dead bodies and began to search for supplies such as water and food. As for clothing it was simple to find. After he gathered so much of what he found he left to another part of the city. He soon found a building that looked like it was a stone made home. He thought that it would be perfect to use since it was the time of the year when it got very cold that anyone could get very sick during the night.

He went to the building and settled in the basement. He was surprised to see so much space and more supplies in there. He stood up then headed back outside to look out at the sky.

'It's going to rain tonight.'

His thoughts stopped when he heard cry out in pain. He went where he heard the sound and saw that it was coming from a woman. He glanced up and saw that there was a man that was there and he had a gun.

Ever since the war seven months ago everyone was effected by it. Magic was very valuable and so was life. Not a full month went by and people began to kill each other just to stay alive. They didn't just kill each other, they even killed their very own such as family and friends. Everyone was on their own in this darkness. Even if one asked for help they wouldn't be given any. If they were injured or sick they were quickly put out of their misery. For some that fell under being sick or injured would suffer until death claimed them.

Zanthus frowned when he saw the man with the gun coming to the woman he had shot. He saw that the woman was frightened but she couldn't do anything about it. Xanthus could hear what was going on as he watched from a short distance.

"No Please, don't!"

"What hope does it have? It won't last long!"

"Please I beg you!"

"Let's just put you to sleep!"

Before the man could pull the trigger he was kicked away into a wall. The man and the woman both looked up and saw Xanthus glaring at the man.

The man got to his feet and pulled the trigger but Xanthus dodged it and was standing behind him then he punched the man hard in the face causing him to pass out. Xanthus turned around to look at the woman. She had long snow white hair and sapphire eyes. She wore a long dress that hugged her figure but something caught his eyes, this young woman was pregnant.

He stared for second then went to her. The woman was scared but she couldn't move from where she was.

"Please don't..."

"I'm not going to harm you. I'm just getting you out of here to a more safer place than here. It's getting colder by the minute."

Xanthus for the first time felt something different in him but he brushed it off. He picked the young woman up bridal stayle and took her to the basement he had settled at.

When they got there he had her to lay down then he got a fire started. It didn't take long but he also got some food for them to eat. After they both had eaten some soup and some bread the woman looked at Xanthus with a small smile.

"Thank you..."

He looked at her and she glanced away.

"Thank you for saving me and my child."

He went to her and sat down looking at her stomach.

"I don't get it."

She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're with child. How were you able to keep it alive for so long?"

"I was with child since this whole life in ruins began. I was scared to loose my child."

He looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"Mirajane, and you?"

"My name is Xanthus."

"Nice to meet you."

He looked at her then Mira flinched in pain.

"Are you alright?"

Mira smiled at him.

"I'm fine,it's just that the baby is moving that's all. Would you like to feel the baby kicking?"

Xanthus looked at her stomach then gently placed a hand on her stomach. It didn't take for him to feel some bumps. He wondered how it was possible but then he blinked at a thought.

"Is it possible that you might give birth soon?"

"Yes, I am scared to think about it."

Xanthus looked at Mira then he looked up when he heard dripping around them. Mira looked up as well.

"What is that?"

He looked back at her stomach.

"Tonight we're going to have rain but not a thunder storm."

Mira nodded then she closed her eyes to rest.

Xanthus just looked at her then he closed his eyes. He knew that she was injured but wondered if she would be alright. He opened his eyes and saw that where the man had shot Mirajane, it turned out the bullet had went all the way through her arm so all he would have to do is clean the wound and bandage it with something.

Xanthus gently picked her wounded arm up being careful not to wake her up. He gently began to rub the tip of his fingers on her arm using his water part of his storm magic to clean the blood off. After he was done with that he began to bandage her wound up.

When he was finished with all of that he looked back at Mira's stomach and placed his hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it.

"Even though I barely know you, I will protect you and this child with my life."

He layed on his back next to Mira and held her hand. As he laid on his back holding her hand he stared at her stomach and then let her hand go then placed his hand on her stomach to feel the baby moving in her womb even more.

Xanthus smiled warmly and chuckled. To him it was surprising to feel a new life about to come. He lowered himself a little more so that it would be easier to feel the baby moving under his hand.

"I know I just met your mother but all of a sudden I can't wait for you to come out, little one."

He smiled then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**AN: Hello, not much to say about this but i hope ou like where this is going. Don't worry i will be adding flashbacks about everything that is going on in the future chapters. Take care everyone!**


	3. New Hope

This went on for a week and Xanthus was really keeping a close eye on Mirajane. At night when she was resting he would stare at her stomach and she told him that it made feel kind of nervous. He did stop but it didn't long for him to stare at her stomach again.

Even though they had known each other for a week Xanthus felt that they have known each other longer. He looked at her then he would rubbed her stomach. He wasn't sure why but he really enjoyed feeling Mira's stomach as the baby moved then he smiled.

He was curious about something though so he looked at her.

"Mira, before this land became ruins where were you?"

Mira looked at him.

"I used to be with a guild known as Fairy Tail. We were like a family and I had both of my younger siblings with me. We were always happy there, no matter what happened."

She lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Sadly one day our guild was attacked by a demon guild known as Tartaros. We went to war with them. I was among those who survived but as for my younger siblings they were killed. It didn't take long for me to learn that I was with child but I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to keep the baby alive. A very close friend of mine helped me to at least keep strong so that the baby would have food."

He looked at her stomach.

"What about your friend?"

Mira closed her eyes.

"She was attacked a month ago and fell sick."

Xanthus looked at Mira then came closer to her. Mira opened her eyes and saw that his face was inches from hers.

"Xanthus, what is it?"

He didn't say anything but then he leaned closer and gently pressed his lips to hers. Mira didn't stop him but she felt him put a hand on her cheek. Mira winced in pain and Xanthus broke the kiss.

"Mira, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's normal for the baby to moving so much. It is almost time to be born."

"What do you mean almost time?"

Mira looked at him and rubbed her stomach.

"The baby will be coming at any day now."

Xanthus looked at her stomach then lowered his head to listen to the baby.

"The little one sure is moving a lot."

Mira smiled then placed her hand on his head.

"You must enjoy feeling the baby move."

He closed his eyes smiling.

"Why wouldn't I? It's not everyday that you get to feel life from someone or something else."

Mira nodded. She did agree ti him on that because everything around them was dead. She only had her child and now Xanthus to help her to keep going to stay alive.

For the rest of the night Mirajane was sleeping as she leaned on Xanthus to keep warm. Xanthuns, even in his sleep was hugging her and was rubbing her stomach.

'Any day now, the baby will be here.'

**A week later...**

Mirajane was with Xanthus as they were in a place that would give them shelter for the time that they were there. Mira placed a hand on her stomach then Xanthus went to her.

"Mira, are you alright?"

She looked at him.

"It's the baby. I think my water just broke."

He felt his eyes widen then he looked at her smiling.

"Alright, let's get it started."

He helped her lay on her back and used whatever cloth they had found to use as a pillow. He had to tie her hands above her head and open her legs to watch as the baby would come out.

**40 minutes later**

After a while of Mirajane screaming and begging for the pain to stop, the baby was born. Xanthus had greed her hands and cleaned the baby. As he was cleaning the baby Mirajane looked at him.

"What was the baby?"

Xanthus smiled at the baby that was crying as he cleaned it off.

"The baby was a girl. She looks like you, Mira."

"Let me see her."

He went to Mira and showed the baby to her. Mira smiled at her child and touched the baby's cheek. She saw that the baby had whit hair but saw that the baby had crystal gray eyes. Mirajane smiled then looked up at Xanthus who handed her the baby.

"I'm pretty sure that you want to hold her right now."

Mira held her daughter who was cooing at her then Xanthus left to go outside. He left the house to look up at the sky.

"Everyone..."

_(Flashback)_

_Xanthus was in a room sitting on a chair but then stopped to look up to see Kyouka and Sayla coming into the room. Kyouka smiled at him then went to him._

"_What are you thinking about, Xanthus?"_

_Xanthus looked at her._

"_I was thinking about having a family, is it weird for a demon like me to be thinking about such as that?"_

_Sayla closed her eyes._

"_Not a thing, that might be a chapter added to your story."_

_Kyouka smiled at him._

"_If you did have a child, what would you name it?"_

_Xanthus looked out of the window to see that the sun was starting to rise since the night before it was a heavy storm. He could see the rays of the sun poking through the dark clouds then he smiled._

"_If it was a boy his name would be Sakamus."_

_Sayla looked at him._

"_What if your child was a girl?"_

"_Her name would be Mikara."_

_Xanthus stood up then smiled._

"_If I do ever have kids I'll be sure to let you know about them."_

_With that he left the room._

_(Flashback End)_

Xanthus clenched his fists as he looked up at the dark sky.

"Here I am, a year later since that talk and now I have to tell them."

Xanthus went back to the shelter hideout that he was in with Mirajane and the baby. When he got inside he saw that the baby was being fed and Mira was humming a tune to her.

"Xanthus?"

He went to her and looked at the baby, not caring to what he was watching the baby do.

"Have you picked a name for her, Mira?"

"I was hoping that you would name her."

He looked at her then back at the baby.

"Are you sure Mira?"

Mira smiled as she nodded.

"Yes."

"Let's name her, Mikara."

"Mikara? That's beautiful."

The baby opened her eyes and looked at them then they both smiled at the baby.

Very early the next morning Mira woke up but felt that the baby wasn't in her arms then she sat up and saw that Xanthus was nowhere. Mira got scared and left out of the shelter but stopped and hid behind a tree when she saw Xanthus holding their child in his arms. She could hear everything that he was saying.

"Tartaros, Fairy Tail...Mirajane and I have a child together. Her name is Mikara. As she gets older she will know about every single one of you. She will know her lost loved one on both of her parents side and will live to see the bright future that starts now. Mikara is the living proof of hope that shines like the sun coming out after a thunderstorm."

When he was done talking Mirajane went to him and hugged him as she tried not to cry. He brought her into a hug and continued.

"Let's go home."

They left back to their home and lived happily ever after.

**AN: How was that everyone? I'm sorry for the time skip but I'm not good with THAT kind of detail but other than that I hope you liked the chapter. Leave any comments that you may have and take care!**

**Sakamus: Solid Eternal light**

**Mikara: Life of a New Dawn**

**P. S. I might write a sequel but I'm just thinking about it. If you want a sequel to this story then either leave a comment on the reviews or PM me and I will get started on it. Take care.**


End file.
